


Smile

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Mark knew Damien was back as soon as he walked through the door. The tension between them had grown day after day, two men’s worth of lust and terrible ideas. And today, Damien was really fucking horny.





	Smile

Mark knew Damien was back as soon as he walked through the door. The tension between them had grown day after day, two men’s worth of lust and terrible ideas. And today, Damien was really fucking horny.

Mark turned off the shower and leaned his head against the tiles, biting his lip and letting out a moan. He refused to jerk off thinking of Damien, but _damn_ , it was hard to stop himself.

“Mark?” Damien sounded as close to worried as Mark had ever heard him. But his wants were all over the place, incoherent enough that Mark didn’t have to do anything but stand back and enjoy his confusion. “Wherever you are, get your ass out here now!

That, Mark couldn’t ignore. He stumbled out of the bathroom, not even managing to grab a towel.

Damien looked at Mark’s erection and raised an eyebrow. “Is that on my account?”

“You told me to come,” Mark said, aiming for pissed but landing somewhere closer to petulant. “Can’t I take a shower in peace?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Mark gritted his teeth. “If you come home turned on, there’s going to be splashback.”

Damien laughed. “‘Splashback.’ Sounds like you want me to fuck you, but you don’t want to admit it.”

“Sounds like you want to think you’re irresistible.” Mark’s protests weren’t very convincing even to himself, with his face flushed and his dick still hard.

“You don’t want to resist me, though, do you?” Damien moved closer, brushing dripping hair away from Mark’s face. “You want me to lay you over this shitty motel bed and make you mine, fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” He was close enough now that his breath tickled Mark’s ear. “Well?”

Mark’s head was a tangled mess, and he couldn’t pull the threads apart. Damien wanted him to say yes. Damien wanted him to tell the truth. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to get off. He wanted what Damien wanted. He wanted most of all for the pressure in his skull to stop. “It’s…not entirely unappealing.”

Damien pressed a kiss to Mark’s jaw. “That’s what I thought.” He pulled his shirt off, then tugged Mark in for a kiss on the lips. Mark ground against his leg, desperate for friction, gasping a bit at the drag of skin on denim.

He wanted this. He didn’t want this. He felt drunk, like the world was spinning and he might fall down any minute.

“Slow down!” Damien laughed. “Let me get my pants off.”

Mark sat on the edge of his bed as Damien scrambled out of his jeans, hands locked tight around the mattress to keep from touching himself. No one looked hot struggling out of their pants, but somehow Damien was still the sexiest man Mark had ever seen, scrawny legs and unevenly-chopped hair and all.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Damien said, and Mark felt the pressure build up in his head again.

“I want you to fuck me,” he blurted out. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me and make me yours.” He hadn’t wanted to say that. He’d wanted nothing more than to say that.

Damien laughed. “Never would’ve pegged you as such a sub. But I can work with that.”

Mark laid across the bed. Damien hadn’t even _asked_ for that, but he could feel what he wanted. And Mark wanted what Damien wanted.

Damien grinned, giving his dick a few tugs. “Oh, we’re going to have fun.” He knelt on the bed, running a hand over Mark’s chest. Mark whimpered as Damien pinched one of his nipples.

“Fuck, Mark, where do I even start?” Damien kissed him, just a light press of the lips. “So many options.”

 _Fuck me_ , Mark didn’t say. _Fuck me into the bed, make me feel it, use me_. He mustered every last bit of his willpower to turn away.

Damien shifted to kissing Mark’s neck, grazing his teeth across the skin. “Don’t make that face, you love it.”

He did, and that was the problem. He loved every brush of Damien’s lips, every scrape of his teeth. He loved it when Damien began to suck at the base of his neck, loved the idea that Damien was leaving his mark on him.

“What do you want, Mark?” Damien asked, running his tongue along the curve of Mark’s jaw.

“I want you inside me.” The words stabbed at his skull until he let them out. “God, Damien, _please_ \--”

“I think I can manage that.” Damien pulled away (Mark hated himself for how much he missed Damien’s warmth against him once it was gone) and rifled through his nightstand, coming back with a bottle of lube.

“Have you had that with you the whole time?”

If Damien heard the disgust in Mark’s voice, he ignored it. “Thought I might get lucky.” He smirked. “Looks like I was right.”

“I guess so,” Mark said through clenched teeth. _If you call raping me ‘getting lucky’_ , he didn’t say.

Damien slicked his fingers, and began to work his way inside Mark’s ass. He was rough, although Mark didn’t think he meant to be. He thrust unpracticed fingers inside of Mark, all ragged fingernails and stuttering movements, and Mark loved every second of it. His cock was hard against his stomach, and his fingers itched to jerk himself off—but Damien didn’t want that.

“What do you want?” Damien asked again. “You have to ask for it.”

“Harder,” Mark gasped. “Harder, please!”

Damien obliged. His thrusts were less sloppy now, or maybe Mark was further under his thrall. Mark couldn’t help but buck up to meet him, moaning embarrassingly loud. Damien found his prostate, and Mark couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He came like a rocket, biting back a few choice curses directed towards Damien.

“Damn, I really got you going, didn’t I?” Damien looked entirely too pleased with himself. He kept lazily fingering Mark, until he noticed his expression.

“Does that hurt?”

“A bit,” Mark said, “but I don’t want you to stop.”

“Masochist,” Damien laughed.

“I need your dick, Damien.” The words came spilling out, and Mark couldn’t tell anymore if they were his wants or Damien’s. Maybe there wasn’t a difference anymore. “I need you to fuck me, please, I need you inside of me, I need...”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Damien slid into him without any preamble, and that should have bothered Mark but it only made him grateful that he didn’t have to wait any longer. Damien was huge (or maybe he just wanted Mark to think so) and his every movement set Mark’s nerves on fire. Mark wanted to stay here forever, with Damien fucking him. He wanted Damien to use him until he couldn’t bear to be touched any more, and then to keep using him after that. He _wanted_ , so much, a swell of desperation in his gut that he didn’t have words for.

Damien came with a gasp. “Sorry, hon,” he said as he pulled out and curled up next to Mark. “It’s been a while. Next time I’ll last longer.”

He fell asleep like that, pressed up against Mark’s back with his come still drying inside him. Once Damien drifted off, the overwhelming desire faded a bit, and Mark could finally think straight. He stayed awake for as long as he could, staring at the wall and letting the hate he could finally feel flood through him.

  


The next day, when they stood at the front desk of another dingy motel waiting for their room key, Damien slipped his hand into Mark’s back pocket. Mark wanted nothing more than to throw him off, and to turn away so the clerk couldn’t see the hickeys on his neck.

“Smile!” Damien whispered, pressing a kiss to Mark’s ear. “You love this.”

Mark smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "begging". Shoutout to _Jessica Jones_ for having a very inspirational mind-controlling villain, from whom I stole a bit of inspiration!


End file.
